1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates an equipment for real-size loading tests of the dynamic response of a vibration-controlling damper to control the vibration of a building or a civil engineering structure.
2) Description of the Prior Art
In the past, three kinds of loading test methods are known as ones for dampers to be used with in building or a civil engineering structure as follows:
{circle around (1)} A testing method to detect a damping force of a vibration-controlling device constituting the loading test system on a given loading condition using a force-applying actuator,
{circle around (2)} So-called xe2x80x9chybrid load-testing methodxe2x80x9d in which the dynamic response of a vibration-controlling device is tested by using a force-applying actuator and the restituting force-characteristics of the device obtained by the use of the force-applying actuator is directly adopted to a dynamic response evaluation for a main structure by a computer, and
{circle around (3)} A test method to put a vibration-controlling device and a main structure to be vibrated on a shaking table and excite the entire system.
However, the testing method {circle around (1)} does not make clear the dynamic interaction between the vibration-controlling device and the main structure to be used, so it can detect only the vibration-controlling effect of the device under limited loading conditions.
Moreover, although the testing method {circle around (2)} can detect the test effect of the vibration-controlling device, the test method considers only the displacement of the equipment, not all of the acceleration, the velocity and the displacement thereof. Thus, it can not precisely detect the response reduction effect.
Furthermore, the testing method {circle around (3)} can not test a large real-size structure such as a building structure or a civil engineering structure because such a structure can not be tested by using a real-size shaking table.
It is an object of the first invention to suggest a dynamic loading test equipment for a real-size vibration-controlling damper which can detect, in a real-size scale and a real-time basis, a vibration-reducing effect for a structural vibration resulting from an earthquake or a strong wind and to solve the above problem.
It is an object of the second invention to suggest a small and not expensive dynamic loading test equipment for a real-size vibration-controlling device which can recur a given wave profile of a main structure in a real large loading condition and a high velocity condition.
It is an object of the third invention to suggest a dynamic loading test equipment for a real-size vibration-controlling device which can avoid the influence to the loading test results to the utmost.
It is an object of the fourth invention to suggest a dynamic loading test equipment for a real-size vibration-controlling device which can examine the dynamic response of a vibration-controlling damper for a large structure, used for a variety of vibration-controlling dampers and covers an extremely wide dynamic range with accuracy.
It is an object of the fifth invention to suggest a dynamic loading test equipment for a real-size vibration-controlling device which can recur a real time response of a main structure.
The first invention, to realize the above object, relates to a dynamic loading test equipment for a real-size vibration-controlling damper comprising a shaker, a vibration-controlling damper and a floorboard supported so as to return elastically to a neutral position and fixed to the vibration-controlling damper, the floorboard being vibrated and moved linearly to the vibration direction, in which the dynamic response of the vibration-controlling damper is monitored and thereby, the loading test of vibration-controlling damper is carried out.
The second invention, to realize the above object, relates to a dynamic loading test equipment for a real-size vibration-controlling damper in the first invention, wherein the shaker is composed of a movable weight and an electric motor to move the movable weight linearly backward and forward, and directly fixed on the floorboard.
The third invention, to realize the above object, relates to a dynamic loading test equipment for a real-size vibration-controlling damper in the first or second invention, wherein roller bearings are installed between the floorboard and floorboard-supporting members, and the floorboard is provided on and supported by the floorboard-supporting members.
The fourth invention, to realize the above object, relates to a dynamic loading test equipment for a real-size vibration-controlling damper in any one of the first through the third inventions, wherein an elastic member to restitute elastically the floorboard to the neutral position is installed between the floorboard and the floorboard-supporting member.
The fifth invention, to realize the above object, relates to a dynamic loading test equipment for a real-size vibration-controlling damper in the fourth invention, wherein the shaker is operated so that the response of the structure due to an earthquake or a wind at the location of the installation of the vibration-controlling damper can be induced at the floorboard.
According to the first invention, the floorboard is vibrated linearly from the neutral position against an elastic restoring force by the shaker and the vibration of the floorboard is input to the action end of the vibration-controlling device. Then, based on the above input of the floorboard vibration, the dynamic response of the vibration-controlling damper is monitored and thereby, the loading test for the vibration-controlling damper can be carried out.
Consequently, the dynamic loading test equipment of the first invention can detect, in a real-size scale and a real-time basis, a vibration-reducing effect for a structural vibration resulting from an earthquake or a strong wind and to solve the above problem.
According to the second invention, the shaker is composed of the movable weight and an electric motor to move the movable weight linearly backward and forward, and is fixed directly on the floorboard. Consequently, the dynamic loading test equipment of the second invention can be small and economical, and recur a given wave profile of a main structure with a realistic large loading amplitude and a high velocity condition.
According to the third invention, the roller bearings are installed between the floorboard and the floorboard-supporting members and the floorboard is supported by the floorboard-supporting members via the roller bearings. Consequently, the friction resistance between the floorboard and the floorboard-supporting members is minimized and thereby, does not almost eliminate the influence of the loading test results.
According to the fourth invention, the elastic member to elastically restitute the floorboard to the neutral position is provided between the floorboard and the floorboard-supporting member to support the floorboard. Consequently, dynamic loading test equipment can examine the dynamic response of a vibration-controlling damper for a large structure, used for a variety of vibration-controlling dampers and cover an extremely wide dynamic range with accuracy.
According to the fifth invention, the shaker is operated so that the vibration resulting from the earthquake and the wind can be induced at the floorboard. Consequently, the response of the main structure can be recurred in a real time.